Forces of Universe
by WolfieStar
Summary: AU. Kiku, the Force of Life and Creation, suddenly falls into a deep sleep thanks to the dark magic of Arthur, the Force of Dark. It becomes a battle against the World as Yao, the Force of Light, hurries to awaken Kiku and recruit others to fight Dark.


**Alright~**

**This is a collaboration between me and my friend Knucklestheechidna25 on dA (you can find her account link on my profile). We thought of this idea together a few months ago, and we're finally working on it. This is, personally, my first AU. So I'm pretty excited for it.**

**This part was written by myself. This is simply a prologue, so no one gets too confused.**

**This story pertains somewhat to religion, for it describes how the Earth was created, gods, heigher dieties, and so on. So if you're sensitive to such topics, I do not suggest reading this fan fiction.**

**Please enjoy and review, tell me what you think of it. Thank you**

* * *

><p><em>There was a point in time where nothing existed. Not a thing of matter did not have a place, nor did a place was even there for it to have. A void of pure emptiness. It did not seem that this would change in a long while. Nothing to ever keep a propose or even have one in the first place. Truly a sad place this world was. A universe was not here, thus no world.<em>

_But this had seemed to change, something coming into this void of nothing. A fetus, suspended in this void, slowly forming into something. The first something the world had ever seen. The fetus grew into what this world knows as a person. Yet, this small person was nothing like a human. Physically, the being was completely human, yet not mentally._

_This boy had thrived not well in a world of nothing. He was the only thing alive, forced to be alone. Yet, he had gotten an idea eventually: who said he had to be alone? What if he could create others? If he was here, doesn't that mean that others could be here as well?_

_So he had went to work. Creating space, then the stars. But that was not enough. Planets filled this space, coexisting with the moons and the largest star of all: the sun. Watching everything begin to grow and take shape amazed the boy._

_Though, he was aware that he had only created a home for more life. Forever alone he was, and wanted to spawn life to survive on it's own. Out of the eight planets he had created, he chose one in particular. One that would host the specimen called life. One that would be different than the rest._

_He chose Earth._

_Earth would be where life would grow and prosper. This boy knew that he would need help. Life could not sustain itself on it's own without something to watch over them. He could not. He wanted Earth to be a large and wonderful place, and one being could not assist with everything that comes and goes._

_Something was wrong he eventually realized, attempting to create life in the first place before deciding what to do next. Life could not live. It was missing a key component…but what was it? He was not sure, going frantically through possible elements that needed to create life. What was he missing…?_

_It then hit him. He was missing light._

_"You shall be called Yao." he whispered to the tiny boy as they stood on the barren place known as Earth. His canvas. His to paint. "You are the Force of Light."_

_"L-Light…?" the boy squeaked, looking around timidly, clinging to the taller's leg. His long hair cascaded down his back and around his shoulders, his big eyes blinking up at his Creator. "Y-Yao…?"_

_"Yes." he emotionlessly nodded, giving him a gentle shove. Such a small being, not human, he knew that. He was completely composed of this new element he had found that the sun created. Light and energy. With this new Force - Yao, he decided to give him…a…name… - maybe this would be the energy that could keep life on this Earth._

_And so he attempted again to create life after thoroughly teaching Yao how to use Light to his advantage, eventually he began to learn on his own. This being was just like him. So new to what he now called the world. He grew quickly, yet he was always different than his Creator. Excitedly using this new energy known as Light. Such a…wonderful thing to the boy. To see his enthusiasm to use Light made the Creator…he didn't know what it was. It was something that made him…no, he wasn't sure. He couldn't give it a name yet._

_Light kept life sustained under his careful watched, Creator was no longer alone. Not only with Life slowly growing, bit by bit, but by Yao's company. Again that thing came back to him, not sure of what it was. No name, he decided to call it. This was…the No Names._

_One time, when Yao had exhausted himself out, the Light disappeared. The new one panicked at this, not sure of what had happened, wondering if he had done something wrong. His protector assured him that it was not his doing, and he had done everything right._

_When he had gone to investigate, to his surprise, he had found another being, one of not his creation. This was another boy, same size as Yao, yet his hair was short and framed his face fairly perfectly, and very large…eyebrows. How…unusual and peculiar._

_"I am Arthur." the boy announced to him. "I am Dark."_

_…Dark? Taking closer examination, he had realized that this…Arthur, Dark, being…was the exact opposite of Yao, Light. And created without his doing. This was, interesting. An…what was it? An opposite to Yao. Light and Dark. This would need closer evaluation._

_Light and Dark began to coexist together, but as they grew, bickering ensued. They could not work together no longer, he realized with a sigh. They worked on two completely different shifts of life, and Light had called his shift "Day"; Dark calling his "Night"._

_He of course did not approve, but was aware of the calamitous results if they were forced to work together. Thus, he created more and more 'Forces' to piece together the Earth. Slowly, gradually, over time, the World was created._

_Though, he had given up his powers, thus he had grown very frail. No longer able to protect himself. Of course he was the strongest of them all, he was also the weakest of the Forces. A sad but true fact._

_Yao had volunteered to be his guardian, which he declined. But, Yao was the closest Force of them all to them all, Arthur also in that category._

_Knowing that he was hindered in power, he created a 'backup' system in case anything every happened, even though that had seemed unlikely at the time. With each Force he created, there was one that he had not created come into being, this fact intrigued him more and more._

_Though, something else he realized as he stood in his own World in the center of the Earth. This was everything he had wanted. Life. No longer was he alone. Everything had seemed correct. Beings called…humans…had begun to inhabit the world. This he was thrilled about. Life was existing._

_Yet…he himself…had no name. He had given everything else names, all the Forces had element and regular names. But he did not. Now, he strived to fix that._

_After an unknown amount of time, he had decided these facts._

_He was Kiku, the Force of Life and Creation._


End file.
